Akamaru's Transformation
by Firefly in the Mist
Summary: Akamaru is tranformed into a pretty, innocent girl and can't speak. Will Akamaru and Kiba fall for each other? I was dared by my best friend's cousin to do this fanfiction. R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Akamaru had just disappeared and a girl came back instead of his dog, she had huge innocent eyes with creamy pale skin and blond shoulder length hair with brown streaks.

"Uh…I…. Err…Ca-canyouputsomeclotheson?" Kiba finally managed to splutter out, the girl blinked.

Kiba face palmed. The girl didn't understand him at all; he pulled his shirt off and tried to stop his face from flushing any brighter it already was.

He handed his sweatshirt over, her eyebrows narrowed with confusion at the gesture. It was obvious the girl needed clothes and an education; he should bring her to the Hokage's office…but for now.

The fifteen-year-old boy took the sweatshirt back and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders and zipped it up, then blushed when he realised that her most important part was still uncovered.

Kiba looked away embarrassed, he had no idea why he was so worried about the girl in the first place. Someone had to be looking for her, still… He had to go to the Hokage's office, now and as soon as possible… Oh great, he was repeating himself, just too nervous about having a half naked girl with him.

He was a hormonal fifteen-year-old guy and there was a very sexy girl next to him, the awkwardness was coming, no doubt. No doubt? It was already here.

Well, he had to do something the nakedness. To hell with the village, even if he got teased later, it was better than walking through the village carrying a lady in her birthday suit.

Looking away, Kiba pulled off his mid-calf-high trousers and closed his eyes when he sipped her legs into his trousers.

He looked at her properly, with clothes on he was able to actually look her in the face, she met his gaze with chocolate milk coloured eyes. They almost matched Kiba's, except, his eyes were a darker shade of brown that complemented his brown ruffled hair.

Her eyes were the one's of someone young and innocent, really innocent, they were the kind of eyes that saw no wrong in anything, and they held his gaze, he couldn't look away.

"So, err, what's your name?" Kiba asked, it was a bit awkward; she was half a foot shorter than him and he was only wearing his boxers, they were navy blue with white edging. He also had a black t-shirt. Whew, it was getting breezy down there…

The girl opened her mouth and choked a little, Kiba swooped down to catch her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Loud as always, Kiba yelled in her face, she looked a little shocked. Then Kiba remembered people weren't as usually loud as he was, he scratched the back of his head, mentally groaning. His loudness and habits were Naruto's; he was rubbing off on him.

The girl lay passed out in his arms; Kiba made his decision and picked the girl up bridal style. Then gathered chakra to his feet to run fast enough and ran, jumping from tree to tree. He leapt through a clearing; the autumn rain was beginning to fall, so that's why it was getting breezy.

They passed the place where the chunin exams took place, the forest of death; Anko had called it. As soon as they made it out of the woods, they saw the village hidden in the leaf.

Kiba ran across the rooftops in a blur, but it wasn't good enough for the rest of the ninja, their eyes followed him and rested on the girl in his arms.

Someone wolf whistled, Kiba knew it, and he was going to get pestered half to death in the morning by Ino, especially Ino. Why couldn't they just give him a break? But then again, he didn't give Ino a break when she started going out with the lazy genius, Pineapple head, Shikamaru Nara.

The gossip would spread like wild fire, his sister wasn't going to let him live carrying a girl bridal style around the village in boxers down. No way, but that was what big sisters did.

He landed on the window seat behind the Hokage, she hadn't noticed, she was just talking to her assistant, or her assistant was pestering her to sign some papers. Something like that, Kiba internally sighed, maybe he should have gone to the hospital straight away.

Kiba turned to gaze out in the open, it was still raining heavily, and he could barely stop shaking, not to mention his teeth chattering, surely the Hokage had noticed the sound of his teeth chattering?

He turned again to look out onto the village rooftops and the path he had taken.

His home was gorgeous; it was right in the crook by a huge cliff and the famous Hokage faces up to the fifth were carved there.

The current Hokage was Lady Tsunade or more commonly known as the legendary sucker… As famous as she was for being one of the three Sennin, the Hokage of the hidden Leaf and having big boobs. There was also the infamous misfortune in gambling, the heavy debts, drinking habits and incredible strength; indeed she was a lady to be reckoned with.

"Oi! Granny!" Kiba had stolen Naruto's nickname for the Hokage, yet another thing he had gained as the years had passed, maybe it wasn't a good thing because-

SMACK- Tsunade had punched him across the face; Kiba lost his balance and fell off the window seat and into the office.

"Inuzuka Kiba, I should have expected better from you! Don't you dare, ever bring an innocent girl like her into the pouring rain and drag her all the way here." She took another gulp of sake,

"Now, why do you have a girl in your arms in the first place and why is she wearing your clothes, and for Kami's sakes, why are I your boxers?"

Yup, Kiba was in trouble, he glanced down at the unconscious girl in his arms; she looked so peaceful and so unlike the drunkard in front of him.

Tsunade's cheeks were getting steadily redder; she let out a hic and lay back in her chair, taking a swig of sake at the same time.

"Well, I found her naked in the woods and dressed her in my clothes, then brought her here. I have thought out what to do, you see I was thinking"-

Snoring interrupted him, Tsunade had passed out on her papers, the ink staining her face, and he could vividly imagine her hangover in the morning, he grimaced, it would be one hell of a reaction.

"Shizune! Granny conked out again!" Kiba yelled towards the door, 'Shizune' seemed to be the name of Lady Tsunade's assistant. She appeared at the door with a pig in her arms, named TonTon if Kiba remembered correctly.

"I'll, uh, go to the hospital then" Kiba said with a shrug as he watched Shizune fuss over Tsunade. She looked too busy to notice him anyways; with a clipboard in hand she appeared more of a professional than the Hokage herself.

Kiba made a hand sign and teleported to the hospital in a puff of smoke.

**To be continued…**

Author's note…

**I honestly have no idea if this was worth publishing in the first, place but I did and I have no idea whether or I should continue it, I have a rough idea of a plot so I can keep it interesting at least.**

**Can you guys review so I know either I should bin it or continue it? Please? It would mean a lot to me if you did. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba sat outside in the hospital waiting room in his boxers. His arms folded crossly, Akamaru hadn't returned and this strange girl had turned up in his place. And Akamaru's disappearance couldn't be related to the girl's appearance because Akamaru was a boy and the girl was very definitely female. He had proof in his memory too; he tried not to blush at the memory of her in the nude.

Instead he looked out of the window, it was pitch black, a few hours after sundown when he had found her. Shizune opened the door, softly closing it behind her. She had a clipboard in hand and an ominous aura about her.

"Your name is Kiba Inuzuka right?"

"Yeah, so about the girl, what do you know about her?" Kiba answered eagerly.

"She's a strange girl, she gained consciousness about a few minutes earlier. However, when she was unconscious we took some tests and-" She was interrupted.

"Wait, you experimented on her? As I those knives you guys crazy people split people open with?!" Kiba yelled, his voice ever rising. Shizune hesitated before answering.

"You've been watching too many horror movies. As for your answer: No, we used chakra and if it makes you feel any better, Sakura was the one who did it." She informed him.

"Whew." Kiba felt relief flow through him.

"Now as for the results, we've confirmed that she has never spoken a word in her life, but understands human language, her actual movements and instincts are that of a dog's. If you want more information, then you should let her stay in the hospital for a few days." Shizune handed him his clothes wordlessly.

Kiba threw his jacket around himself, slipping his trousers on and adjusting his weapons pouch.

"Let her? Shouldn't you ask her yourself? I'm not her father."

"We know, but you were the one who found her, so you are officially her guardian." Shizune answered and made a note on her slip board as Kiba stood there in shock.

He was a younger brother; he had never had someone to look after besides Akamaru. He wouldn't even know how to look after someone, let alone a _girl, _didn't girls have blood pouring from their … every month? How was he supposed to deal with that?

"Alright, but I can't deal with her today, I still have to find Akamaru, so can she stay at the hospital over night?" Shizune nodded. "Don't do any witch-crafty things on her while I'm gone, I'll pick her up tomorrow." Kiba decided and turned his back on Shizune, trying to hide a worried frown.

"Alright, now scat." Shizune agreed and went back into the _testing_ room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kiba lay snoring on his bed, exhausted, fully clothes with his duvet tangled up in his legs.

A long blond haired girl wearing purple with her hair in a high ponytail put a megaphone to his ear and shouted:

"Wakey wakey rise and shine!" Kiba reaction was instant, he snapped up like a lightning bolt, his hands over his ears.

"Ino you!-"

"What?" Ino Yamanaka asked sweetly, a slightly sadistic smile on her face.

"How could I ignore the latest gossip? You were seen yesterday running over the roofs in your underwear carrying a sexy girl in _your _clothes." She carried on and rummaged through his dresser. "By the way, you really need to go shopping, all your clothes are exactly the same." She added.

Kiba didn't bother combing his messy and currently tangled hair. By now every one of the rookie nine were used to being woken up by their fellow academy students, especially Ino Yamanaka.

"Uhhh, yeah, that was me, so what? It's none of your business, but if you want to get involved, bring some of your extra clothes with you to lunch, I'll be at the dango shop there. And don't forget underwear," then before Ino could reply Kiba jumped out the window, he as late enough picking her up as it was. Ten o'clock in the morning.

He ran over to the hospital, by the shortcut (over the roofs.) the wind whipping against his face.

Part of him was worried; he still hadn't managed to find Akamaru last night, even after searching until it was two in the morning. His hand shook, he hadn't been this far from Akamaru since before he had first got him from his sister. It was perfectly rational to be worried about him.

He opened a hospital window; the girl had received her own privet room, complete with a bed and table for general supplies.

"Finally here?" Came an unimpressed voice, Kiba looked up into the forest green eyes of his fellow academy student.

Sakura Haruno, she was wearing the hospital uniform and her short, pink hair was up in a high ponytail, she was sat in a chair with a clipboard in hand. The girl was sat in the bed, looking expectantly at Kiba, her big brown eyes full of innocence.

Kiba pretended to look unabashed by Sakura's remark and sat down on the bed next to the girl, who immediately jumped onto his lap and rubbed her head against his muscular chest, Kiba felt a blush rise to his cheeks, she wasn't very heavy, but her presence brought butterflies to his stomach.

"Hey there." He said softly.

"I'll leave you to it." Sakura said and left them there, in that awkward position, Kiba silently cursed the pinkette. Completely unsure what to do, he gently pushed the girl of his lap.

"So what your name?" He asked, bringing his usual rogue grin back onto his face. The girl smiled happily and didn't answer. Then suddenly she bent over and licked his hand.

"Gah! What do you think you're doing?!" Kiba jerked back, surprised. The girl looked into his eyes, confused by his reaction.

"You're not supposed to do that." He added, his breathing ragged, he really couldn't help the heat flowing of his cheeks. The girl simply nodded.

"Okay, okay, what to do now." Kiba said mostly to himself. The girl jumped up, a little unstable on her feet, she fell over. Just in time Kiba caught her, the two of them fell over.

The swung open, Ino came in, she looked at the two, they had landed tangled in each other's arms. Slowly she grinned.

"Oh I'm so sorry, do continue." She closed the door again. Kiba wrenched the door open, Ino turned around surprised.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kiba half yelled half pleaded, Ino sarcastically nodded.

"Oh _I know,_ it's more, now here's the clothes you asked for, I hope lunch is still on, I'd love to hear all about how the two of you met." Her smile widened and she put a bunch of clothes in his arms. She left him there, stunned.

Kiba turned and went back into the room, slamming the door behind him. The girl flinched at the sound.

"Sorry." Kiba muttered to her, "But can you put these on?" he held out the clothes. She looked at him with an even more confused expression. "Please?" he added, but she simply didn't get it. He sighed, he'd have to put the clothes on her himself, just like last time.

Kiba set the girl on the bed and swiftly unbuttoned the back of her hospital nightgown and slid it down to her waist. Her skin was so smooth against his skin; her hair was silky too, like she used double conditioner or something.

Out of the piled of clothes Ino gave him, he pulled out a bra, it was extremely pink and lacy. He raised an eyebrow questionably, sure it was sexy, but wasn't Ino a kunoichi, shouldn't she have something a little more practical, or was she just messing with him?

Anyhow without turning around, her put her arms in to the right places of the bra and clasped it at the back, _thank kami-sama for the person who decided to put bra clasps at the back of the bra instead of the front. _

Then he put a cream coloured shirt on her, it was a turtleneck without sleeves. Luckily she was wearing hospital underwear, so he didn't have to deal with that. So he simply pulled her legs into a lavender coloured pair of trousers that ended at the nee just like his own. He slid her feet into a pair of ninja sandals and helped her to her feet; he spun her around to take in the whole affect.

She looked good it, if nothing else, Ino had some style sense that was practical. The girl looked so delicate, she cocked her head to a side, confused why he was staring so much.

"Ya know, since you can't speak, I'll have to come up with a name, I think I'm gonna call you Yuki." She looked at him questionably. "It means snow." At the mention of snow her eyes lit up.

"You like snow?" it was his time to ask the questions. Yuki nodded eagerly, "well, you do you like the outside too?" Yuki eyes glazed over with a look over longing. Kiba grinned and swept her off her feet and put a leg out of the window.

"Then let's go."

… _**To be continued…**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Sorry this took so long to update, I'd like to say thank you to the people reviewed last time. It made my day and made my decision too, this might be a short-ish fanfiction, (five chapters or so) but I'll continue it nonetheless. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba held Yuki in his arms bridal style; she smiled as summer breezes swept her brown hair into a messy nest of matted hair. Ino would have a fit when she finally saw her. Claiming that Kiba had 'violated her' and that no lady would thank him for messy up their hair whilst they had no memory. But Kiba didn't think that Yuki had forgotten her memory, only lost her voice.

He set Yuki down on the pavement and put an arm around to keep her upright. She swayed a little; setting a foot out to step away from him, Kiba cautiously let her go. But she fell over, grazing a nee. Kiba flinched and pulled Yuki into his arms.

"Where to?" He asked her, She pointed down a road immediately. Kiba shrugged a 'whatever' and set off along the roofs with Yuki pointing the way.

It wasn't long before he realised something strange, the path that Yuki was directing him. It was the exact path that he walked Akamaru down. Even stranger, she had pointed him to the jerky store afterwards. Almost expecting him to buy it for him.

Kiba set the money on the counter and gave the jerky to Yuki, she eagerly sat on the seat Akamaru usually sat and chewed her jerky like a squirrel. Kiba narrowed his eyes and took his usual seat next to her.

"Do you know where Akamaru is?" He leaned in asking, Yuki looked up as soon as she heard Akamaru's name as if it were her own. Slowly but surely she pointed to herself, Kiba's eyes widened.

"You ate Akamaru!" He yelled, standing in fury. She shook her head. Un-calmed, Kiba knocked over his chair, it clanged when it hit the floor, but the other customers drowned the echo out.

"Oi, if you're going to break up with your girlfriend, then do it elsewhere, Kiba." Warned the shopkeeper, and gave him a knowing look. "All though," he looked over Yuki. "I wouldn't break up with her if I were you, little hotties like that are hard to come by, count yourself lucky." He chortled and went to tend to the other costumer's needs. Kiba was left there, open mouthed and furious.

"Owned." Laughed a voice behind him, Kiba turned to spot Shikamaru behind him.

Shikamaru was a bit of a sexist bastard, but still a fellow rookie nine member. They may not be rookies now, but they were then.

Shikamaru in question was a lazy ingenious Chunin with a brown pineapple for hair. He wore the classic Chunin outfit and his hobby was mainly sleeping and sharing Choji's crisps.

Kiba glared at him, he was not in the mood, there was the possibility that Yuki had eaten his dog, he was not exactly happy.

"S'up?" Shikamaru asked and took a seat next to Kiba's fallen over chair.

"Sit and tell me what's wrong, you have a scowl on your face." Kiba reluctantly picked up his chair and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Yuki ate my dog." He growled.

"No, she didn't." Shikamaru replied sternly, Kiba raised an eyebrow; he hadn't seen Shikamaru that serious since the Chunin exam and that was almost two years ago.

"How did you know?" he snapped back.

"I have an IQ over 200, 'nuff said." Shikamaru answered. Kiba couldn't argue with that.

"Good point." Kiba sighed.

"Would you like to hear my theory or not?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Let's hear it" Kiba gave in, Shikamaru was always right.

"My hypotheses is that somewhere along the lines, Akamaru went to take a number two when Naruto's nine tailed fox chakra got out of hand the chakra physically changed Yuki into a human girl, how I don't know, ask Lady Tsunade if you really want to know. It's a drag and must be tough on you, but deal with it, Yuki is Akamaru." Shikamaru announced.

Kiba's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline in sarcastic disbelief. He looked carefully at Yuki. Trying to find a loophole in Shikamaru's theory.

"Naruto's not here." Kiba ruled out the genius's idea. Shikamaru chuckled lightly.

"He's close by though, about a couple miles if I'm correct." He drawled.

At this, Kiba was a little surprised.

"So, how am I gonna get Akamaru back?"

"You can drain all of Yuki's chakra through Jutsu or get Shino to use his bugs." Shikamaru said confidently.

Kiba considered his options. From past experience, he knew that Akamaru hated being clouded in bugs, he could have a little fun while Akamaru was a girl. Nothing that naughty; but seriously this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Well thanks, I'll let you know when I decide to transform Akamaru back." Kiba finally decided to reply.

"'Kay, one last thing, chakra naturally drains in about a week. Until then, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Shikamaru answered and gave a lazy backhand wave, leaving the two of them alone at the jerky store.

Kiba gave a rogue grin, Akamaru/Yuki must have sensed his calm happiness and realised that he wasn't angry with him anymore, because she jumped into his lap the moment that Shikamaru left. Startled, Kiba automatically put a hand on the to of her head to stroke back her fur only to find that his dog was a girl.

He picked her up and slung her onto his back, and they were off, to where/ who knew? Oh yeah, dango shop, to meet Ino. Hell hath like a kunoichi scorned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hell hath no fury like a kunoichi scorn indeed.

Ino sat at the dango table with Shikamaru and Choji; naturally Choji was eating, not giving a damn and enjoying himself. Shikamaru sleeping, Kiba had everything under control according to him and he was always right, so Choji was relaxed, but Ino? No way.

Eyebrow twitch, pursed lips, finger twitch, and constant changing of position every thirty seconds. Shikamaru could read the signs.

"Ino, relax. I'm sure he's just busy doing whatever needs to be done." Shikamaru tried to reassure her. She slammed her hand on the table in fury.

"Busy doing what, Shika?!" She screeched. Shikamaru couldn't help the little blush at the nickname. It just made his stomach do a flip and his heart jump to his throat. What did that mean exactly? Girls were so confusing.

Shikamaru merely shrugged off Ino's question and put his head on the dango table's cool surface. Ino's voice was giving him a headache and butterflies in the stomach, not to mention good chance of being deaf, did that woman ever shut up?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuki lay sleepily against Kiba's arm under the cherry blossom tree, a bit of drool dripping from her lips and onto his shirt. Now that he thought about it, Akamaru did that as a puppy too. But when Yuki did it, I was kind of cute. The drool marked Kiba as Yuki's, unconsciously; he put an arm around the petite girl possessively.

Kiba closed his eyes; he might as well get some rest. He had stayed up searching for Akamaru after all.

_Akamaru was a dog again; he barked and playfully jumped around like a puppy. It had been years since he had done that. _

_It was spring too; around the two of them were trees in full blossom, pink and white, big and small. They varied and weren't planted there; it was completely natural. In his heart, he knew they were alone. The traditional Japanese house with the near by stream and well was surprisingly calm. But he didn't want to be calm. He had Akamaru back. _

_He pulled his dog into his arms, his warm furry body against his. Kiba buried his face in Akamaru's fleece, the fur turned to something softer, he looked in surprise._

_Yuki was in his arms; she was light and smelled good. _

"_Choose." All though she had never spoken before, he knew it was her who was speaking. _

"_What?" Kiba replied confused._

"_Choose, Yuki or Akamaru?" Wait, Kiba thought, weren't Yuki ad Akamaru the same person? And why was she referring to herself in third person? It didn't make sense. Yuki gave him a sadistic smile, fangs showing. _

_Everything turned black._

Kiba's eyes snapped open, awake in a cold sweat. In his arms lay Yuki, he found he had buried his face in her hair, leaving him feeling strangled.

He didn't know what to feel? What did the dream mean? Did dreams mean anything at all?

… **To be continued…**

_**Preview:**_

"_**Huh? Naruto/ is that you?" Kiba looked the orange jumpsuit wearing ninja up and down. Yup, he was still the same knuckled head. No smart ninja would consider orange to be a subtle colour. Naruto was Naruto and if he thought orange was a smart thing to wear, so be it, he just wondered what Naruto thought a none subtle colour was. Probably ramen. **_

"_**Tehe." Naruto held up a handle full of shiny paper, a scheming smile in place. Kiba sighed a picked one up. A beach flyer? **_

_**Yuki + beach + bikini + pervs + food = trouble & …? **_

_**Kiba's brain whizzed back and forth like grandfather clock fast forwarding in time. **_

…**.**

**Author's note:**

**Jerky definition according to a dictionary online:**

Noun: at that has been cured by being cut into long, thin strips and dried

**Mwahahaha! Finally I've got here, I can start the real story at last. I don't want to give too much away, just what's in the preview. I hope you guys caught on to the coupling, maybe I should have said something about it in the blog thingy, oh well. **__


End file.
